Carlisle
by maarit
Summary: AH. Rated M for a reason!  Carlisle/Bella. CPOV
1. Chapter 1

**AN: I don't own anything.**

**Just some silly little thing I had to get out of my system, no plot what so ever, just smutty goodness. **

Dr. Carlisle Cullen left the ER through the main entrance and turned left to get to the employee parking lot. He touched the keypad still in his pocket and saw the blinking lights of his black Mercedes greet him. As he got in the driver's seat he silently reveled at the luxurious feel of the plumb seat. After a 52 hour shift, getting to his car was almost as satisfying as falling in to his bed.

He started his drive home, wondering if the house would be empty when he got there. His older sister, Esme, shared his house, and her son Edward was home visiting for the holiday. He'd brought along some friends to stay, and although Carlisle liked them well enough, it would be nice to come home to a quite house, and not being forced to listen to semi-drunk college-students for a few hours.

He turned in to his driveway, and found it empty of cars, and he let out a sigh of relieve. He decided to take an immediate shower and then relax in front of the TV before everyone returned. Carlisle shucked his clothes on his way to his en-suit bathroom and turned the water on to let it heat up before stepping in under the hot spray.

It was such a nice and satisfying feeling to have the spray of water caress his body and sooth the weariness away. He felt immediately relaxed, and as he washed his hair and body, other sensations started to build within him. He was simply getting horny as he soaped himself up, and he admitted to himself it had been too long since he enjoyed the intimate company of a woman. Thinking back, he realized it had almost been six month since his date with Tanya, which had ended in bed and thereafter in nothing. They had simply not been that compatible in the sack.

Carlisle felt himself get hard as his mind wandered to Bella, one of Edward's friends from UCLA. He'd met her briefly before he'd started his shift, and he had been surprisingly captured by her soft beauty and especially her rich chocolate eyes. Those eyes seemed, to Carlisle, to hold the answers to all of life's questions and he'd got lost in them as they were introduced. Add to that a petit but curvy frame and the long locks of dark hair, and Carlisle had lost his usual eloquence.

He couldn't resist gripping his hard member firmly and stoking himself at the thought of Bella Swan. He imagined how soft her pale skin would feel if he touched her, how the urgent beating of her heart would stain her smooth cheeks with the blush of arousal if he bent down and softly bit her lobe, and kissed his way down the column of her throat. He imagined her sighs of pleasure as he nibbled at her perky breasts and caressed her flat tummy. "Ungh!" Carlisle felt himself rapidly approaching climax and he stroked harder and only moments later he spilled his hot seed down the drain of the shower.

Relaxed, Carlisle dried off and put on a pair of black sweatpants, and proceeded barefoot and bare-chested into the living-room, grabbed the remote and turned to lounge back in the soft couch.

"Hi, Dr. Cullen." A soft and sweet voice startled him and his head jerked up to see his masturbation-fantasy sit in the recliner-seat in the corner of the room. She had her feet tucked up beneath her legs and a book open in her lap. Her shiny hair was resting on one side of her neck, and her eyes locked on to his with an amused expression. "Sorry, I didn't mean to startle you."

"Uhmn… No, it's ok, Bella. Didn't see you there, though." Carlisle felt embarrassed not only by his half-dressed state but also because he felt as if she _knew_ what he'd done just moments before in the shower. Desperate to regain his mental footing, Carlisle frantically searched for something to say, and inwardly questioned what it was with this young woman that reduced him to a hormone-ridden teen with hardly any ability to form adult or even coherent sentences. Even as she just sat there eyeing him, he could feel himself harden once again, and he was suddenly reminded what an utterly stupid idea it had been to go commando. His sweats were beginning to tent, and he swiftly sat down to hide it from her sight.

"So… Bella. What are you up too? Where are the others?" Finally he managed to choke out something similar to casual small-talk.

"Oh, they left to go to some bar and Esme had a thing with her office tonight, I think."

"Um, yeah, some kind of Benefit or Gala or something, I remember." He eyed her curiously. "But you decided to stay in and… Read?" _Really?_ He thought college-kids were all about the partying.

"You'd be surprised at how often I prefer a nice book to bars and pubs, Dr. Cullen."

While hot that she said Dr. Cullen to him, he desperately wanted to hear her say his given name. "Please, call me Carlisle, Bella."

"Carlisle." She smiled and her lips formed his name as if she tasted it. He found that he had trouble tearing his gaze from those lips. He also found that _he_ wanted to taste her. The situation in his pants was developing from slightly uncomfortable to simply painful, and he knew he had no way of getting out of the room without letting her know just how badly he wanted her. The temptress in question did not ease the situation as she tentatively licked at her bottom lip. Carlisle almost groaned out loud at the sight. _Was she completely ignorant to the fact that she was tempting him so badly he had trouble breathing in and out? _He let out an audible sigh at the predicament. He would have to stay seated here until she had left or it would be obvious to her where is thoughts were. The problem was, he didn't want her to leave.

"It's very big" she stated.

_What?_

"Your collection of books, Carlisle."

_Oh._

"You read much yourself?"

_Get your mind out of the gutter, Cullen, and answer her_. "Yeah, as much as I can find time to. It relaxes me."

"And what else do you like to do to… Relax?" Her question was innocent enough, but her tone suggested otherwise. She folded her book together, put it down and rose from her seat. He was caught like a rabbit in someone's headlights staring at her as she gracefully walked over to the couch and sat down beside him.

"Um…" _What was the question, again?_ He felt his brain had not enough blood left to function properly. "Um…" _Eloquent, Carlisle, real eloquent._ He frantically searched his brain for something useful, like a 'Conversations-for-Dummies'. Here he was, a fully grown man with experience and multiple degrees, and he couldn't manage a simple answer to a simple question. The woman totally threw him off balance. "I dunno, movies, maybe?" finally, something popped up, not that he felt he would impress Bella Swan with wit tonight.

"Were you going to watch one now? Mind if I join you?"

_No! Yes! No! Aw, hell!_ "Sure, why don't you pick one?"

She went to the DVD's and started rifling through them. "What kind do you prefer?"

Carlisle had a perfect view off her equally perfect rear end as she bent slightly forward to scan the selections. Her dark jeans fit her perfectly. In fact, Carlisle thought they hugged her hips in a way that should be illegal, and probably was in some countries. "Anything, really. Your choice, Bella."

Bella searched through the DVD's for a minute while Carlisle whole-heartedly enjoyed the view. He felt like a perverted old sleaze-bag, but figured he ought to take the opportunity to behold perfection as he had it in his view. She had a sensual grace about her, as if completely ignorant to her own allure. Maybe she was ignorant, maybe she had no idea. She was young, Carlisle knew that, and maybe college-boys had yet to alert her to the fact. Though he found it to be unbelievable that she would not be completely surrounded by admirers wherever she went, something about her told him that if she was indeed surrounded, she was also oblivious to the attention. Carlisle couldn't help but wonder what Edward's feelings were, if she got to him too. What if they had something going on?

"So… How do you know Edward?"

"We're in some classes together, but I didn't get to know him before he started dating my room-mate, Rose" Bella answered. "They're broken up now, though, but I like hanging out with him. He's a funny guy."

"Mh-hmm."

"I didn't feel like staying the holiday at campus, so when he asked to join him and the others to go here, I said yes. Can't say I regret it, now…" Bella finished her statement and her eyes found his. He saw an almost mischievous glint in her eyes and it went straight to his straining cock. _Was she coming on to him? To him? That was… Wasn't that… Huh. _He decided to reciprocate.

"I'm glad that you did, Bella." He watched her cheeks blush a delightful pink, but she didn't avert her eyes.

"Found one." She showed him the case she was holding and he smiled. _Tarantino-fan, huh?_ The movie was actually one of his all-time favorites.

Thankfully she didn't wait for him to load the disc, but did it herself and then returned to sit next to him on the couch. When she pulled a blanket from the arm stead and covered them both, he exhaled. He wasn't even a tiny bit cold, quite the opposite, but snuggling up under a blanket with Bella was far too tempting to resist. He had ha feeling he wouldn't get much of what was happening on the screen.

As the opening credits of 'Pulp Fiction' started at the TV, Carlisle found himself captivated by the floral scent of the woman next to him. It was as distracting as the view of her ass earlier. She was mouth-watering, everything about her.

"Ah" he heard Bella sigh softly.

"What?"

"John Travolta, obviously."

"What about him?" Carlisle asked her, not seeing the obvious about the actor.

"Oh, he's just… You know… Hot. This character, anyway. There's something about bad-boys, you know?" Carlisle figured the question was rhetorical, but couldn't help himself.

"What's so hot about him?"

"Oh, everything" she stated lightly. "The way he moves, the way he talks… Sure, he's an asshole, but…"

"But what?"

"Well…" she hesitated but continued while keeping her gaze locked at the screen. "I just wanna lick him all over, he makes me so hot."

Carlisle actually forgot how to breathe for a moment. He stared at her in disbelieve._ Did she just say that in front of him? _He was more turned on by that line than anything he'd ever heard. This time, his groan was audible, and Bella turned her head to look at him.

"You ok?"

He had to inhale deeply a few times before managing an answer. "Sure."

"Carlisle, can I be frank?" she asked in a serious tone as she continued to watch him closely.

"Mm-hmm" he croaked, desperately trying to pull himself together.

"I wanna lick _you_ all over, too." With those words she bent her head toward his chest and laved her soft tongue around his nipple, up along his sternum, the sensitive spot under his ear, along his jawline and ended it with a nibble of his lower lip. She raised her head and looked him straight in the eyes. Her voice husky she said "I want you so bad, Carlisle."

He immediately captured her lips with his and drew her on to his lap. Straddling him, his arousal was more than evident trough the blanket and his sweats, and she moaned in to his mouth and ground down on him. He was delirious with want, with need and afraid he was going to come instantly from dry-humping alone, he held her hips still as he continued to explore her sweet mouth. She opened up to grant his tongue access, and they massaged each other until they both had to withdraw or give up breathing all together. Her small hands found their way to his blond hair and she rested her forehead against his while they fought to breathe.

"Are you sure, Bella?" He had to ask, had to know she knew what she was doing. "Because if we don't stop now there's no going back. I want you too much, Bella."

"Yes, I'm sure! I want you to fuck me silly, Carlisle. I _need_ you to!"

With that, Carlisle threw caution away. Bella's blouse was quickly taken off, and her jeans followed suit. He laid her down on the soft couch and caressed her reverently while continuing to kiss her now swollen lips.

"So soft, Bella…" he murmured in her ear as he let one finger slid beneath the lacy fabric of her bra to tease her nipple. It was instantly hard under his touch, and Bella arched into him with a light moan. Taking advantage of her arch, one hand deftly undid the garment and he slipped it off her arms and threw it away. He let his eyes feast on her naked torso before his mouth descended on her beautiful breast. Her hands in his hair tugged him closer to her, demanding even more attention.

"Ah… Ungh… Carlisle, it feels so good…"

Carlisle let his hands start to drift down her ribs and hips, turning at the outside of her thighs, only to caress their way to the insides, feeling her heat as he brushed past her center. He had an aching need to touch and feel, and he couldn't wait to get his mouth on her wet pussy, to drink her fluids as he made her come. He sat up and Bella whimpered at the loss of his administrations. He hooked his fingers round the waistband of her panties and slowly dragged them down her legs, placing kisses and nibbles along his way. He settled between her thighs and nuzzled her, softly scraping her skin with his five-o'clock-shade. Bella willingly opened her legs for him, displaying the wet folds he craved so much.

"I gonna make you come in my mouth, Bella, and I want you to watch me" he purred, and her eyes set on him as he gently dipped his tongue out for his first taste of her. She jerked at the contact, groaned at him and begged him for more.

"You're so wet for me, Bella… So good." His tongue circled her clit and sucked it in to his mouth.

"Shit, Carlisle, I'm so close… So close… Please make me come; I wanna come so bad, so funkin' bad!" She writhed under him, trying to coax his mouth to work her harder. He slid two fingers inside her heat and twisted them slightly, and that had Bella flying over the edge, screaming his name over and over. "Yessssyessssyessss… arghhhh…. Ohmigod, Carlisle!" He eagerly drank her as her orgasm flooded his mouth. He slowly laved at her folds and licked her clean as he brought her down from her high. The taste of her was the most gorgeous nectar he had ever tasted and he couldn't get enough of her. If he could spend the rest of his days buried between her thighs, her moaning and screaming like that… Well, he would die a happy man.

Carlisle slowly kissed his way up her body, and reached her mouth. Bella eagerly responded, tangling her tongue with his, pressing all of her still shivering body against his. Her hand brushed against his straining hard member through his pants and he hissed in response. He could feel her smile against his mouth and then she wiggled out from beneath him, turning him on his back. She kissed his chest and let her hands drift over the taught muscles of his abdomen and peeled off his clothes to set him free. His cock sprang loose from its prison and her eyes drank him in before her mouth, wet and warm, enveloped him.

"Fuck, Bella, that feels soooo good" Carlisle panted as she let her tongue circle the head of his dick before she buried his dick in her mouth once again. Carlisle's head fell back and his eyes rolled backwards and she felt so good on him, he thought he would pass out from pleasure. When her hand started playing with his sack, caressing his balls he felt the tightness gather in the small of his back.

"Arghh… Bella, shit… It feels… Oh fuck… Stop! I wanna come inside your pussy, Bella, I have to feel you!" With one final lick of her soft tongue, she released him and her heavily lidded eyes met his.

"Fuck me, Carlisle."

"Get on your knees, baby, and bend over. I gonna fuck you from behind…"

Carlisle almost came immediately just by the sight of her ass turned up against him, her wet pussy glistening pink, beckoning him, begging him to take her. He plunged deep inside her in one hard stroke and they cried out in unison at the sensation of their bodies uniting. He started thrusting in to her tightness, and she met him, stroke by stroke, pressing her hips back to him, taking him deeper every time. He never wanted to stop, he wanted to fuck Bella for the rest of his life at the same time his body demanded satisfaction. His balls contracted, his whole body anticipating and craving release, and he started thrusting in earnest, plunging in and out of her at a punishing pace.

"Ahhh… Like that! Just like that! Ohmigooood!" Bella's cries spurred him on, and he felt his climax closing in on him. He let one hand slide in front of her and starts to massage and pinch her clit.

"Come for me, Bella. Now!" Her body responded immediately and he felt her pussy clench around his cock, squeezing it hard inside of her. His own orgasm hit him like a ton of bricks, knocking the wind out of him and had fireworks cascading behind his closed lids. The feel of her milking him dry, her heat and wetness and her shattering orgasm had him reduced to nothing more than a vessel of bliss.

Their panting breaths mingled as they sank down on the couch, Bella sprawled out on top of him. He held her tight against his chest, sweaty skin against sweaty skin.

He was unable to speak for a long time and Bella seemed rendered speechless too. They relaxed together letting heartbeats and breathing return to normal. Her fingers drew lazy patterns along his chest and he sighed, sated and content.

"That was… Amazing, Carlisle."

"Yeah…" His brain swam with satisfaction and he placed a soft kiss on her hair. "_You_ are amazing, Bella."

She chuckled softly and her warm breath caressed his skin. "I stayed because I wanted this, you know."

"I wanted it too. I wanted you the second we met." His mind suddenly realizing it, he turned her face to meet her eyes. "You've ruined me, you know. I'll want no one else ever again."

"Likewise, Dr. Cullen." She kissed him softly and her honesty flooded her eyes.

**AN: Let me know what you think, there is a possibility to continue this story…**


	2. Chapter 2

Dr. Carlisle Cullen was a satisfied man. He had been loved by an angel, over and over. Her glorious body had been his, over and over. Her skin bore_ his_ scent; her lips were swollen from_ his_ kisses, and the light in her eyes, that slightly smug and deeply sated look in her beautiful, dark eyes…_ He_ had put it there. Carlisle could not help feeling satisfied, because he knew _she_ felt it too.

After that intense first love-making on the couch they had showered together, and he had taken her against the tiled walls, holding her up against it while her pussy enveloped his cock and he had been sure there were nothing better in this world.

They had dried each other off with fluffy, dark-green towels, stopping frequently to kiss and touch. His mouth knew every inch of her body, and hers knew every inch of his. He had worshiped her, and the need to be close to her was demanding, he couldn't rest his wishes to envelope her, and as she had slept in his arms with her head tucked in under his chin and her delicate arm gently resting over him, Carlisle knew that heaven really _was_ a place on earth, and its name was Bella.

His own personal salvation stirred in his arms and Carlisle gave a small growl at the feel of her small body inching even closer to his. Her slightly uneven breaths told him she was awake, and affected just as him. His own breath hitched as her tongue darted out to taste the skin on his chest and her soft hand slowly caressed his back and down to his ass. She squeezed it and pulled him closer to her.

"Mmm… Carlisle…" she sighed and lifted her leg to hitch it up over his hip. His member was up and alert immediately and it was pressed against her already wet and warm center. He bucked in to her, the need to be in her almost blinding. She gasped as his hardness pressed her clit, and her hips moved in response.

"Oh, god, Bella… What are you doing to me?" Carlisle growled against her hair and he pulled her even closer to him. They were touching from head to toe, and he still felt an aching, demanding need in him to be closer still. By shifting his hips minutely, he entered her slowly and his head was spinning as from lack of oxygen. Her searing heat swallowed him, and with his hand behind her knee he hitched her leg even higher to allow him to sink even deeper in to her.

Bella hissed with pleasure as he begun to fuck her in earnest, her arms clutching him impossibly closer to her, her delicate heel pulling him in and her hips meeting his just as desperate.

"Ahh, Bella, Bella, Bella…" He chanted her name in time with his thrusts and he could not _believe _how good she felt, how hot she was, how sweet she smelled. Her hair against his lips, her skin pressed against him, her hands tugging and pulling and her breathy moans; all of it drove him on, spurred him to take her harder, faster and deeper.

"Please, Carlisle… Oh my GOD you feel so good in me!" She rolled over on her back and pulled him with her and he sat up on his knees and lifted her hips and the angel he hit her in made them both scream out in pleasure. "Ungh… So good, so good…" He watched her as her face started to pinch, felt her body tense around him and her orgasm had her wailing his name and he couldn't hold back his own as her pussy squeezed his cock. She milked him and he fell against her, suddenly drained and shaking with straining breaths. Afraid of crushing her with his weight, he rolled over to his back, and she followed him, sprawling herself on top of him. She kissed him sweetly on his lips before resting her head on his chest.

After a few minutes of only their breaths, she whispered "I can feel your heart beat." He felt hers too. The strong beat of her heart, the small frame of her body and the soft feel of her hair fanning out on him… His post-coital bliss made him sigh.

"Are you tired?" Her voice was just above a whisper once again.

He knew he should be. He had had a long and busy shift at the hospital, and made love to Bella for hours after that. He had watched her sleep in his arms, but not been willing to sleep himself, content with watching her. He should be tired, he should feel exhausted, but no. He knew they had to part soon, and he didn't want to miss a second of time with her.

"No, not really. Why?"

"I'm hungry" and she giggled lightly when her stomach made a low growl to emphasize her statement.

"Then we should eat." He pulled her close for one more hug before he stood from the bed, and brought her with him. "What do you feel like eating?" He had to tear his eyes from her naked beauty as she made her way to the bathroom, because impossible or not, he could feel himself harden slightly at the sight. _Jeez, Cullen, what are you? Sixteen?_ He almost giggled to himself. _That girl will be the death of me._ But on the other hand, death by Bella seemed to be an acceptable option to him.

"Do you wanna go out or order in?" he called out to her as he rummaged around in his closet to find something to wear. He searched the top of his dresser to locate his wristwatch and then she came out, still in the nude and he forgot what he was doing and just stared at her. _Stunning,_ he thought. _Just stunning._

"See something you like, there, Dr. Cullen?" The mischief in her eyes evident as she paused in front of him with one hand on her hip and her head slightly cocked to one side. Her smile spread at his stunned silence and he had to shake his head to get himself back on track again.

"Yes, you're beautiful." _Where has she been all my life?_ He let his eyes roam freely over her toned and sculptured body to commit the sight to memory. Bella blushed and sighed at his words and then placed one small hand against the roughness of his scruffy cheek.

"So are you, Carlisle."

She wanted to order take-out, so that was what he did. She wanted spicy-hot Thai-food, so that was what he got her. She showered while he ordered, and when she came to the kitchen wearing one of his shirts, totally drowning in it of course, he was stunned, again. Her bare legs and cute little feet almost had him on his knees in front of her, worshiping her as the goddess she was.

"You don't mind, do you?" she asked him shyly and touched the fabric of the light-blue shirt covering her.

"Not in the slightest, my dear." Carlisle cupped her pink cheeks with both hands and pecked her on the nose. "In fact, Bella, I think you will be allowed nothing else to wear as long as you're in this house, that is,_ if_ you have to be dressed at all." She blushed at his words, but he could see the little vixen behind it, and his heart sped up a little when she reached up to kiss him on the lips and run the tip of her tongue lightly over his bottom lip. Her breath was hot and it caressed his face when she whispered against his mouth. "Maybe you're right, but that would of course go both ways, Carlisle."

The doorbell interrupted his not-so-clean thoughts, and he went to the door to get their meal. He had to adjust himself in his sweats before he opened it, and he didn't give a flying fuck about his change, but closed the door and returned to Bella as soon as he could.

Sated, they settled in the sofa to resume the movie they had started earlier, and when Bella curled up against his shoulder and sighed happily, he felt a pang in his chest. Edward had told him that the gang would be driving back to school the day after tomorrow. That left less than 48 hours before he had to part from Bella, let her go. _I don't want her to leave_. The thought surprised him. Carlisle hadn't had a serious relationship since… Well, ever. Not that he hadn't wanted to, but he hadn't actively tried to find someone either. His education and career had always come first. He had studied hard, and finished med-school at the top of his class, and he had worked his ass off to be the best, always the best. He had had his share of women visit his bed, or he theirs, but no one ever stood out. Now, at thirty-five he found himself wanting something more. He wanted Bella. He wanted the opportunity to explore what they had together. But school was quite a bit away, and he was under contract at the hospital so moving was not an option for him. Maybe… _Hey, wait there, Cullen! You have no idea what Bella wants! _Carlisle focused on the beauty curled up against him. He wanted to get to know her, but what did she want? Maybe he was just entertainment for the holiday? She was so young, had her whole life ahead of her, many roads to travel, choices and mistakes to make. Carlisle sighed. He couldn't approach her with his wishes. Bella was a gentle soul. He did not want to make her uncomfortable.

"What's going on behind that handsome face, Dr. Cullen?" Bella raised her head to look him in the eyes. "I can practically _hear_ the gears turning in there." She gently tapped her finger to his forehead.

"Just thinking, Bella." Carlisle sighed. "Nothing in particular."

"Uh-hu." She clearly didn't believe him, but let him off the hook. She un-curled herself from him, and stood, reaching for his hand and tugging him to come with her. "Let me show you what I have been thinking about, Dr. Cullen." And she did, to the satisfaction of both parties.

* * *

><p><em>Sometimes<em>, Carlisle mused internally, _life just plainly sucks._ He was in his office just off the main ER-area, and he was dead-tired. He didn't even want to think about how many hours had passed since he had got called in, but he knew they were many. He was off now, but he didn't feel like going home. Bella had gone back to school, and even worse, he had not been able to see her off, kiss her good-bye. Not even a chance to hug her and wish her well. For the first time ever, Carlisle cursed his chosen profession. He shuck his lab-coat and left his office. Even though he didn't want to, he had to go home and get some sleep.

Driving proved to be a challenge in his exhausted state, but he managed to get himself home in one piece, and after a quick shower to rid himself of the hospital-smell, he practically fell into bed and was asleep, out like a light before his head hit the pillow. He slept, dreamless and still, for more than twelve hours, but he woke up to the unmistakable smell of Bella on his comforter, and Carlisle Cullen, the man, inhaled deeply and then… His sobs surprised even himself.

The hospital kept him busy, and for that he was grateful. More hours at work left him less hours to think about Bella. God knew, he did that enough anyway, sleepless at night, or staring down his coffee in the mornings. Even looking at his reflection while shaving, her face seemed more prominent than his own. _Pathetic, old man._

Christmas was closing in, and the cold weather left the trees glistening and the roads slippery. The ER was even busier this time of year, and Carlisle sought to work as much as possible. His own private misery seemed to lighten somewhat if he kept busy, and helping patients was always satisfying. He kept his genuine smile on his face, and his care was as profound as ever, but he felt as if Bella had taken a piece of him with her when she left. He was hoping time would ease the pain and the longing, and decrease his dreams of her. He wanted to forget his feelings at the same time he wanted to remember every second they spent together. More than once he had had to stop his fingers from dialing Edward's cell, to ask him for Bella's number. He came to his senses every time, because he knew that even if he wanted her, she had given no indication that she felt the same.

Carlisle spent Christmas at the hospital because he couldn't face his lonely house. Esme had left to spend the holidays with Edward, and Carlisle only went home to shower and sleep.

The morning of December 31, he opened the door to his house and stepped inside after another long shift at the hospital. The weather outside was cold and windy, and his fatigue made him shiver a bit. He sank down on the couch and pulled a blanket to warm himself, not bothering to light a fire. He sat, tired and weary and as always his thoughts returned to Bella. He hadn't forgotten anything despite his tries, and his feeling for her remained the same. He realized that he wanted Bella more than he ever imagined possible. _She is so young,_ he thought. _So young, but so mature none the less._ She had a depth to those chocolate eyes, and wisdom in her words. When they talked, he felt he could speak of everything, and that she understood, and she knew. Him. She knew him and got him and she had him bewitched. _Who am I kidding? I need her. I have to know. I have to go to her._

He realized he needed about a gallon of coffee, and a shower, but then he would drive as fast as he could to get to Bella, to ask, no to_ plead_ to her to give an old geezer a chance.

He got in the shower and the warm water soothed him as the steam began to fill the room. He remembered the time he had had Bella in here with him, and his cock stiffened at the thought. She had washed his hair, and caressed his skin, enveloped him completely in her scent. He inhaled, and her distinct smell, the scent that was only her, found his way inside him at the same time he heard her smooth voice softly call his name. _Ah, I've finally lost it,_ he thought. _I'm hallucinating._ Another deep breath and her scent rendered him dizzy and weak at the same time it made his dick grow impossibly hard. He couldn't help but to close his eyes and put his hand on it and stroke it almost aggressively.

"Let me do that for you, Dr. Cullen."

Carlisle jumped at the spoken words, too pronounced and too husky to be a hallucination, but he had to blink several times to make sense of the image before him. Bella. Naked Bella, with her long hair lose cascading down her back, and her skin pink from the moist and heat. She slowly reached for the bar of soap, and lathered her hands up, before she softly began to wash his shoulders and chest. He found himself almost whimpering at her touch but he had to feel her under his fingers to understand that she was really here, with him, in the shower. Bella. Here. Right now. _Oh God!_

Suddenly, he couldn't touch her enough, couldn't kiss her enough. Her skin was soft and warm, her breasts swollen with the same need as he had. He swiftly turned them around and in his desperate need to be close to her he almost pushed her into the tile wall.

"Oh God, Bella, I… I need you. I have to be inside of you!" He feverishly kissed her and his hand found her ready and waiting, her breathing just as irregular as his.

"Take me, Carlisle, just… get inside me. I have to feel you… Yesss!" she screamed as he entered her fast and rough, and there, buried to the hilt in the most amazing woman he had ever met, Carlisle found his personal bit of heaven again. _This will not be long and slow and sweet_, he knew as much, but he could sense that Bella was as close as him. With her legs around him, and her back hitting the wall hard, her screams seemed to escalate, her pleasure evident. When he felt her inner muscles clamp down on him, he couldn't hold his own orgasm back, and he came, screaming her name with each thrust. His legs gave in, and they both dropped to the floor in a tangled mess of panting limbs.

_She is here. Bella is here. _

He held the woman of his dreams tight against his own skin, and tangled his fingers in her wet hair.

_Wait! She is here! _

"Bella!"

"Mh-hm?" Her voice was dreamy and soft, but she raised her head from his chest and looked at him.

"You're here!"

He cradled her face with his big hands and searched her eyes for evidence of her intentions.

"I came for you, Carlisle. I… I've missed you."


End file.
